


next time, knock on the front door

by erros429



Series: chaotic bees are taking over my life [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, adam is a dick but he’s not prominent in this dont worry, and they were soulmates (oh my god they were soulmates), blake is moody, chaotic bees, might make this multi-chaptered if i feel like it bc i like this universe, very very small amount of blood, yang is just yangin’ around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erros429/pseuds/erros429
Summary: Everyone that has a soulmate has the date that they’ll meet that person on their wrist, but not the year. Five years ago, Blake met Adam and was convinced he was her soulmate, but quickly realized he was anything but. Because of this, she has locked herself in her room every year on the same day to avoid ever having to meet her soulmate. That is, until, Yang quite literally comes crashing into her life.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: chaotic bees are taking over my life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	next time, knock on the front door

**Author's Note:**

> alright before you read. this is a soulmate superhero au, and superheroes and stuff are super normalized in this universe.
> 
> the way soulmates work in this is that everyone who has a soulmate has a date written on their wrist, but the year is not written, so they’re not sure when EXACTLY it’ll happen, just that once a year, they should probably look out for their soulmate
> 
> ok i think thats everything, i just wanted to elaborate to avoid confusion. this is gonna be super short, whoops. thanks for reading everyone!! hope you enjoy :)

Blake grunted in annoyance as her alarm clock blared off. Her eyes slowly peeled open into slits just so she could see where it was and slam down the snooze button. When her gaze fell upon the date, however, she almost fell off of her bed. It was _already_ that day?

”Fuck,” she groaned out before sliding off of her bed and silencing her alarm. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

She was determined to never meet her soulmate. She couldn’t trust the stupid day written on her wrist. Not after Adam.

A sudden booming sound arose in the distance, but she just sighed. It was probably the Golden Guardian off fighting a giant monster again at — Blake checked the time — seven in the morning. She peeked open her blinds, letting her curiosity get the better of her, only to be met with the sight of the superhero using her gauntlets to jump into the jaws of a huge beast.

Another day in the life.

Blake shut the blinds once more, her jaw opening into a long yawn. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes from exhaustion, and she was almost tempted to just snuggle right back into bed and fall right back asleep.

Another loud booming noise prevented that thought from continuing on.

“And now for an entire day of complete isolation,” she announced to absolutely no one. “I’m already at the talking-to-myself stage! Usually this comes a couple hours later in the day.”

After jumping into the shower, she debated if she should even wear clothes. It wasn’t like she was planning on seeing anybody or letting anybody see her.

She quickly decided against going completely naked for the day, however, and she was very grateful for that fact just a few hours later, when there was a sudden crash.

Blake looked up from her book in alarm before scrambling out of bed, grabbing a baseball bat, and looking for the source of the noise... and finding her roof completely broken in and a woman in a golden suit lying on the debris.

Blake screamed.

The woman in gold screamed.

”Wait, why the hell are _you_ screaming?” Blake asked incredulously. “You just crashed through my fucking roof!”

”I screamed because you screamed! We all scream for ice cream!”

”What the fuck?”

”I don’t know, I’m sorry! I think I hit my head really hard there.” The woman in gold, who Blake quickly deduced was the Golden Guardian, pressed her palm against her forehead and sighed. “Are you okay?”

”Am I okay? I should be asking you that. You just _crashed through a fucking roof._ ” Blake threw her hands up as if that proved her point further.

”Hey, I got a hard head,” Golden Guardian tapped her finger against her temple and grinned. “Anyways, ma’am. You’ll have to excuse me. Got some Grimm ass to beat.”

”Wait!” Blake held her arms out in front of her. What was she doing? What was she _thinking?_ Scratch that, she wasn’t thinking at all.

The superhero paused and tilted her head, her blonde waves tangled and a splatter of blood trickling from her mouth. “Uh, yes?”

”Your wrist,” she blurted out. “What day does it say?”

She watched as the taller girl’s eyebrows shot up. Golden Guardian pulled her sleeve up and showed Blake her wrist, and the brunette did the same.

The days matched up perfectly.

”Shit,” Blake breathed out, not sure if it was out of despair or relief.

”I honestly did not imagine meeting you this way,” the superhero said with a laugh. “Should have known better though, huh?”

”This doesn’t... This doesn’t make sense. When you meet your soulmate, there’s supposed to be, like, a huge feeling or something, right?” Blake frowned. “I don’t really-“

She froze as Golden Guardian slowly took her mask over her eyes off. Her amber eyes met breathtaking purple ones, and suddenly nothing else in the world mattered. The globe stopped turning on its axis — no, it started turning in _reverse._

Time didn’t just stop. To them, time never existed at all. Her throat dried, This was exactly where Blake was meant to be. Right now it didn’t matter that there was a giant beast rampaging through the city, probably murdering people.

Blake was in front of her soulmate. She thought when she met Adam and felt a twist in her stomach, that was a sign he was her soulmate. She couldn’t be more wrong.

When her eyes met the superhero’s, her breath was completely stolen. Her heart stuttered erratically, and her legs were glued to the ground. Her mouth dried and she was dimly aware of the way that the Golden Guardian’s hair lit on fire, and her purple eyes turned red.

”Woah,” the taller girl breathed, and as Blake shakily took a step forward, her hair ignited further.

The moment was ruined, however, when Blake tripped over a piece of debris and fell right on her face.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?” the other girl asked, panic lacing her voice.

Blake was too embarrassed to look up at her again, so she kept her face down and shot her an awkward thumbs-up. “Just fine,” she muttered back, but the pain in her nose said otherwise. “Don’t you, like, have a giant monster to kill or something?”

“Who wants to kill giant monsters when I just _fucking met my soulmate?”_ Golden Guardian cheerily said. “This is crazy! I had a feeling it’d be this year. I just knew it. I did think I’d meet you while in the middle of, like, romantically saving you or something, but I guess crashing through your roof works too.”

”You’re paying for that by the way,” Blake grumbled, finally turning around and sitting up. To her surprise, the superhero was offering her a hand up, a kind smile on her face. Blake took it without a moment’s hesitation, her entire arm lighting up at the contact.

There wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that this was her soulmate. And despite Adam, despite the pain he caused, despite all her prior beliefs on soulmates, despite her better judgement, she was okay with it.

“I’m Yang,” she finally introduced. “Sorry, I’m sure when it comes to bringing people home, you usually want them to come through the front door. I’ve never exactly been the conventional type, though.”

When she scratched the back of her head sheepishly, Blake smiled widely. Gods, she was _cute._ “No, I couldn’t be more grateful you decided to crash in. I probably wouldn’t have wanted you any other way.”

”Good!” Yang said jovially. “‘Cause I’m not planning on changing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a lot of fun with this au. might expand it if i ever get the time but who knows
> 
> so how we feelin about that episode? the beeunion guys ;)) i’ve been waiting MONTHS to see my favorite sapphics back together, and it was so worth it.
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope yall enjoyed!


End file.
